


Angry Acknowledgements

by YourEverydayDemon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Felix, Hilda is maybe too supportive, M/M, felix just wants to be left in peace, kinda crackfic, let Felix say fuck, mentions of black eagles cause i love them, sylvain is just oblivious (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEverydayDemon/pseuds/YourEverydayDemon
Summary: Training with Hilda is about the most exasperating thing Felix has ever done.Or; Felix refuses to admit he likes Sylvain and Hilda takes it upon herself to annoy him until he does.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Angry Acknowledgements

Felix groaned as Hilda insisted they take another ‘break’ from sparring. It’d been her idea for them to train together in the first place, she’d come up to him and basically word vomited in front of him, saying that she wanted to get stronger so she wouldn’t be as slow with her axe (although Claude had later informed him it was because someone had come a little too close to giving Hilda a much needed haircut in a recent skirmish). Felix had stared at her angrily for a bit before finally relenting after about ten different variations of Hilda’s signature “pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!” which, to his credit, was nine more than most people could stand. 

But then actual training began. Hilda was a good fighter, when she applied herself, and both of them knew it. And because of that, Felix wasn’t about to let her weed her way out of hard work. She’d come to him for training, and that was what she’d get. 

Except he’d failed to take in account how annoying she could be. It was like dealing with a lazier but somehow more smug and confident Sylvain, and he couldn’t stand it sometimes. It was through these training sessions that he’d realized why he couldn’t hold a conversation with both of them at once. But he’d supposed it was a win-win, Hilda improved her fighting, Felix improved his socializing skills. 

...and his temper… and his patience. 

Most of the time, it was okay. Hilda would go through his training regimen with him with minimal complaints (for her, at least), listen to his comments on her technique and fighting styles, and would even shut up when he’d tell her to, which Felix considered the real win, even if he had to occasionally deal with her comments about how he should take his shirt off as they sparred so she could “see the way his muscles moved” (for educational purposes of course, she’d assured him).

However, there were some days when Felix was convinced that she was the devil incarnate here to punish him for his sins or possibly some incredibly nasty curse someone had placed on him (his money would be on Sylvain or Ingrid, although Hubert seemed like he had a little too much knowledge in that department) or even worse, the reincarnation of someone he’d slain on the battlefield (the most likely option, he had a feeling the people he’d killed weren’t too happy with him). 

In any case, Hilda had an incredible knack for getting so completely and utterly distracted that Felix sometimes wondered how that dumbass hadn’t died on the battlefield. She’d find little things to constantly point out to him, and now that the battle of the eagle and the lion was coming closer, more people were training, which meant more distractions. 

And recently, those distractions meant asking Felix about his thoughts on the attractiveness of their schoolmates. 

It was simple at first, just offhand comments and glances, but then it increased until she’d needed answers that he didn’t wanna give nor thought were important. But she persisted, pestered and pestered in her annoying Hilda-ish way that had him hoping a lone arrow decided to hit him until he finally gave in. 

So she would ask, and he would begrudgingly give his opinion in an effort to make Hilda focus and shut up (which never worked). Then, she somehow figured out he was bisexual (she claimed she had a great ‘gaydar’, whatever that meant) and the questions suddenly increased tenfold. 

Now, she was leaning on her axe, her chin resting on the hilt as she stared across the training hall at someone equally annoying - Sylvain. 

Felix sighed, knowing exactly what was coming. Hilda had somehow fostered the idea that him and Sylvain were some sort of secret star-crossed lovers (“you don’t make promises to die with just anyone!” she’d exclaimed, to which his replies of “we were kids, it was hardly a marriage proposal” fell to deaf ears). Every time she’d see him, she’d turn back and wink suggestively at Felix as if they shared some sort of secret - which they definitely didn’t - to the point where Felix had to wonder if this was some trope she’d read about in one of Bernadetta’s novels. 

Regardless of Hilda’s attempts to try to get him to confess his non-existent love for that annoying bastard, he was one of the only students Felix hadn’t ‘rated’ (along with Dimitri, but Felix suspected that was more because Hilda was too afraid to ask). But his self control had broken two weeks ago, when Hilda dragged Dorothea into miming an act about the two of them and what they supposedly got up to in secret. Somewhere in between Hilda’s “oh, Sylvain, I’d never admit it, but you’re the only person I actually care for, I’d kill myself before I’d ever live without you!” and Dorothea’s “oh, Felix, you know I only flirt with all those girls just to make you jealous, you just look so hot when you’re pissed off!” Felix had blurted out some stupid thing about how Sylvain is ‘not the worst’. 

The exact words were “fuck, fine, I guess he’s kind of hot” but Felix would actually rather die than admit that he’d said that. 

Of course, Hilda had taken those words as a confession and now Felix, who had never prayed in his entire life, was suddenly praying to the goddess to please have some mercy on him and shut her up.

Felix turned to look and, sure enough, there was that stupid impish smirk on Hilda’s lips as she side-eyed him. 

“Damn, I don’t understand how you don’t find that man attractive,” She said slowly, gaze still concentrated on Sylvain but watching Felix’s reaction out of the corner of her eye. 

The ‘man’ in question was training with a dummy across the hall. He’d taken his shirt off for no reason - it was a cool and cloudy day and Felix doubted Sylvain was actually working hard enough to be hot in this weather - and was proceeding to stab his lance in a training dummy’s armor. 

Felix showed no reaction on his face, which earned him a pout from Hilda. 

“I seriously don’t!” She protested to his silent stare, “Just! Look. At. Him.” Each word was punctuated by a wave of her hand in Sylvain’s direction. 

So Felix did look at him. He looked at the floofy, matted mess that was Sylvain’s hair as it bounced on his head with every jab and feint. He looked at the way the muscles on Sylvain’s surprisingly thick arms relaxed and contracted with every movement. He looked at the way sweat seemed to glisten and drip down Sylvain’s back, taking a moment to appreciate the curves of his shoulder blades. And, in the early morning calm of the training hall, he was able to slightly hear Sylvain’s heavy panting, which some deep, repressed, disgustingly too gay part of Felix enjoyed hearing. That thought spread a fierce heat to his face. 

Hilda seemed to notice it, since her smirk grew wider and she condescendingly tsked. 

Felix felt his face go even redder with the sudden need to defend himself. “I told you he’s hot, okay?! What more do you want from me??” He stammered. 

The training hall suddenly became a deathly silent, and Felix could feel what felt like a million stares at him, including one of a smug and victorious Hilda and the clueless one of the fucking-shouldn’t-be-hot bastard that’d caused this. And with that came the soul crushing realization that he had, in fact, yelled those words that made him want to crawl in a hole and die.

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced that Hilda runs a secret Sylvix fan club with Dorothea. Every week they read fanfics Bernie wrote and discuss the gay moments they've seen and conspire to get them together. Whenever someone catches them and asks what they're doing they just laugh evilly and sweetly say "nothing~". They spent at least three hours trying to bribe Byleth into pairing the boys up for some sort of group activity only to get kicked out of the BL classroom lol


End file.
